


The Beach Fiasco

by ohpleaselarry



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast), gbg
Genre: Blowjobs, Denial, Don’t read if you’re expecting witty jokes, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Riding, Smut, i actually tried to imagine them in a lovers situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: They’ve known each other for what feels like forever.And yet, somehow, it’s different. Cam reaches out, fingers gently locking with Toby’s, and they both awkwardly laugh. How did it come to this?Oh yes, America...





	The Beach Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fitz/toby fic, and I think it’ll be my last. I’m sure there’s people who want this, but I just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy 😉
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: yes I know fitz isn’t moving into the misfits house irl, I just felt it was better for the story. It’s a story yall lmao. I made up plenty of shit in this fic that I’m sure aren’t true 😂

Thinking back, Cam doesn’t really remember who’s idea it was. All he knew was that Matt suggested they celebrate Cam’s lease finally ending and him moving into the Misfits house.  
Somehow, someone decided to go to America. Not just anywhere in America, of course not. Their group, going to any old basic holiday to LA or New York? Definitely not!  
God help them, they decided to go to Florida. 

 

 

They spend hours on the beach. The hotel is a two minute walk, so of course after unloading their shit they made the quick decision to relax off the jetlag on the beach.  
It was mistake number one.  
It started out alright. Toby and Jay both were napping on towels, while everyone else sat at the shore with their feet in the water just talking. It was quite warm for February, but they were all tired from the flight, so they mostly just sat around.  
“This is nice, but I’ve got sand up my ass.” Mason announces, and they all agree.  
“We should go to that shop we passed on the way in and buy some boogie boards.” Ryan, their manager, suggests. The waves aren’t that great, but it would definitely be a tomorrow kind of idea. Cam voices his thoughts.  
“Too tired. Let’s do that tomorrow.”  
“Nah, I wanna boogie. Might as well go buy them now.” Swagger pitches in.  
“While you do that I’m gonna get some food.” Matt decides.  
They ultimately split up and decide to meet back at the beach spot in an hour. It plenty of time, since the street of shops are all a ten minute walk away at most.  
Ryan, Swagger, and Mason go to get boogie boards, figuring they need a few people to carry all of them. After abruptly waking up from his nap, Jay decides to join Sam and Matt to get food. With Toby still sleeping, Cam stays back so he doesn’t wake up confused. He’s tired anyway and isn’t really feeling a walk.  
He leaves the shore and walks up to where the towels are laid out and picks up Toby’s phone from next to him. He’s the only one who brought his from the hotel because he knew he wasn’t going in the water.  
After a dirty tweet on Toby’s profile, thirty silly photos, and ten levels of some random game he has, Toby wakes up. He immediately narrows his eyes at the other boy.  
“You didn’t tweet anything, right?” He asks. Cam puts on his best affronted expression.  
“I would never!” He gasps. Toby rolls his eyes but doesn’t take his phone back, letting Cam play the game. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes while Toby wakes up, sitting up and stretching out the exhaustion. Nothing like a 22 hour flight to drain all of your energy.  
“Everyone’s gone to get boogie boards and food. They should be back in like 40 minutes.” Cam says, closing the phone after losing the level he was on and looking up at Toby. The boy is just staring out at the sea. They’ve known each other for a long time, but it’s still weird every time Cam gets that little nudge in his chest when he looks at him. He doesn’t get it with the other guys. At the same time, he hasn’t known them for as long. He and Toby are closer than the others just because of how long they’ve been friends.  
Just brothers, right? Brotherly love, that’s what’s giving him that feeling in his chest. The thought feels weird in his head. Then again, he does overthink quite a bit.  
Toby’s oblivious to his inner dramatic monologue, which is obvious when he shrugs and says, “Well I’m bored. Wanna go find a souvenir shop? I hear they sell baby sharks in glass down here.”  
So they leave the spot.  
Mistake two. 

 

The souvenir shop is nearly empty besides a girl at the register. They had read up on places to go in the state, and this town was in the middle area. Super busy during warm seasons, but kind of empty during cold seasons.  
Well, he says cold, but it was quite warm for February.  
“It’s pretty warm for February.” He says to Toby as they walk down an aisle that’s literally just shells. Just crates of different kinds of shells, sold by the pound apparently. Toby hums in agreement and they turn the corner, coming across a kind of stinky but cool thing.  
“Are those hermit crabs?” Toby asks. They approach the stink and the noises, and yes, its hermit crabs. The sign says they are free with the purchase of a cage for it.  
There’s so many of them, maybe a hundred, crawling all over each other, trying to go up the walls, or on the rocks and things for them to live on. All of their shells are painted. Some just plain colours, and others with designs. One even has spongebob painted on it.  
“You think we can bring one back on the plane?” Toby asks, looking up at Cam like a kid asking a parent for a puppy.  
“Probably not. Wanna try?” He replies, and Toby grins, grabbing one of the cages. He ends up picking the spongebob one. Of course, it stands out among the rest.  
After finding a baby shark in a jar, they head to the register.  
When they get to the door, they’re met with a surprising sight.  
Rain. Not super heavy, but it’s there.  
“I thought it doesn’t rain in Florida?”  
“You’re on the panhandle. We get rain from time to time.” The girl at the register pipes up.  
“I don’t suppose you sell umbrellas?”  
The girl gives them a sorry expression.  
Toby holds his hand over the breathing holes on the top of the crab’s cage, and they step outside.  
It’s not bad at all, but it’s enough to soak you if you linger in it too long. It’s getting dark, so most of the stores are closed. They spot a bar a few places down.  
“Let’s wait out the rain in there!” 

They order some drinks, and talk a bit. Their relationship is a bit weird. When they are around the others, it’s joking around all the time, playing off of each other’s humour to make everyone laugh. Especially on camera. Their chemistry is off the charts.  
Alone, though, just the two of them, they can find a way to just talk. They joke with each other plenty, sure, but a lot of the times they just end up talking about whatever. Anything. Everything. It was like that in school, as well. They would goof off all day around people, then they would confess the girls they like at school to each other when they would sleep at each other’s houses.  
“I don’t want to get drunk.” Cam says when their drinks are sat down in front of them. The hermit crab and the shark stare at them from their spot on the counter.  
“Me neither. Might as well drink to pass the time, right? Who knows how long the rain will last.”

There’s a reason Toby doesn’t get drunk very often. He gets tipsy plenty, sure, and high, but for some reason when he’s drunk, he gets handsy.  
Cam doesn’t mind, though. The first time they ever got drunk was together, when they snuck vodka into Cam’s house while his parents were away. He doesn’t remember much of that night. They were young and drank too much, not knowing their limits yet, and ended up both puking and passing out in the bathroom floor. They told Cam’s parents when they found them like that the next day that they had some rotten food. The excuse worked until his parents found the vodka bottle with the top off on the table by his bed.  
He smiles at the memory, and looks over at Toby.  
“Do you not get drunk a lot because of the first time? I mean, I still can feel that gross feeling when you know you’re going to puke.”  
Toby shrugs, and takes another drink.  
“I’m just not the drunk type of person. I don’t really enjoy it.”  
“Then why are you drunk right now?”  
“Why are we still here, is the real question. This place is boring as. We should go back to the beach.”  
Cam ultimately agrees. It’s still raining, but they stumble out of the bar and back the way they came.  
“How long has it been since we all split up?”  
Cam checks his phone.  
“Nearly two hours.”  
They decide that everyone must have gone back to the hotel. Why would they still be at the beach? With the rain and all. They decide to go back to the rooms as well.  
Mistake three. 

Cam and Toby somehow ended up sharing the one room with only one bed. Everyone else got paired with the two bed rooms. They didn’t really care. They’ve slept in the same bed plenty before.  
The hermit crab and the shark are sat on the counter by the tv, and they both collapse onto the bed. It’s quiet for a minute, before Toby pipes up.  
“You ever had a drunk make out session?”  
“You prepo..prop..uh—you asking me?” Cam replies, unable to think of the word. Toby is silent for a while. Like, two entire minutes. Cam wants to sit up and see his expression if he’s offended him, but he’s kinda tired. His eyes flutter closed.  
“Propositioning!” Toby exclaims, and Cam’s eyes fly back open, startled.  
“What?”  
“The word. I was propositioning you.”  
“Oh yeah!”  
They share a laugh. They’re so fucking drunk.  
“I’m so fucking drunk I have no idea what is happening.” Cam says. His eyes close again. He’s extremely comfortable. He’s still in his jeans and shoes, but he’s never been more comfortable in his life.  
He’s aware of Toby moving around, but doesn’t open his eyes until he feels Toby move to his side of the bed, and lies his head on Cam’s stomach.  
He glances down. Toby’s already looking at him.  
“We’ve never had a drunk make out before. We had a peck, at best. But we both pretended we didn’t remember, remember?” Cam asks.  
“Do you think I’m straight?” Toby asks, suddenly serious, ignoring the question. Cam lies back down and looks at the ceiling.  
“You’re gayer than, like, Ellen or something.”  
“That joke was horrid.”  
“I’m drunk, give me a break.”  
Toby sits up and moves closer. He places a hand on the bed next to Cam’s head, and looks down at him. Cam wants to break the tension, but he can’t think of any jokes. He knows this would never happen if they were sober, but he doesn’t remember what that was like. To be sober.  
“I’ve never really had the chance to um, test it out.” Toby admits, and it takes Cam a moment to understand what he’s saying.  
“You’ve never been with a guy?” He’s surprised, but not at the same time. When they’ve talked about girls, Toby has always just joined in. He’s never outright said he was gay, seriously anyway, but Cam always assumed. Toby shakes his head no, biting the inside of his lip nervously.  
“You want to test if you’re gay on me?” Cam confirms.  
“If you don’t want to, that’s cool. I’m just drunk, don’t mind me.”  
“No, lets do it. Bros helping bros, right?” They laugh at the joke they’ve used so much before. How it’s still funny to them, they have no idea.  
When their laughter dies down, there’s an awkward pause. Cam’s first and last experience kissing a guy was when he went to a party in high school and two girls said they would kiss if Cam kissed the other guy there. But it wasn’t a heavy kiss. Neither of their mouths even opened.  
Really, he’s surprised this hasn’t happened before. Toby doesn’t get drunk as often as everyone else, and every time he has, he’s with Cam.  
Toby takes off his glasses and sets them on the table next to the bed.  
“Tell me if you want to stop. I know this isn’t your thing.” He says, as if kissing guys is a hobby.  
“Okay.” Cam murmurs, feeling a bit light headed as Toby leans in.  
Kissing a guy is a lot different from girls. With YouTube and everything, Cam doesn’t really meet girls naturally and kiss anymore. Most girls he kisses are drunk ones at creator parties or clubs and stuff, but they aren’t serious about it. They just know him as the guy with almost 5 million subs. He hasn’t had a serious relationship let alone kiss in years, actually. It’s kind of depressing.  
But anyway, it’s different. There’s no long hair getting in the way. There’s no nervous bubble in Cam’s stomach like guys get when they know they have to do it right so the girl doesn’t hate it. That part is probably because Toby is leading the kiss.  
It’s not a bad different. Cam always heard that kissing guys sucks cause both guys want to make all the moves or some stupid shit like that.  
It’s quite the opposite. They’re in sync. They fit together quite nicely.  
The kiss deepens to an actual french. Toby seems to be hesitant, not wanting to freak him out.  
Cam’s fucking drunk, and in his mind he’s thinking how will Toby know if he’s gay just from a kiss? Shouldn’t they do more? Yep, that’s what he thinks.  
Bros helping bros right?  
That’s what leads Cam to reaching up and clutching Toby’s sweater at his waist, pulling him closer. Lips never disconnecting, Toby moves on top of him, straddling his torso. His hands tangle in Cam’s hair.  
The kiss gets heated fairly quickly. The whole time, Cam has had this nagging at the back of his mind, reminding him he’s not supposed to be into this. He’s just doing this to help.  
It disappears the moment Toby’s hands squeeze in his hair. The bit of pain does it for him, admittedly.  
He flips them so Toby is on his back. Their lips disconnect. Cam holds himself up above him, and their eyes meet.  
They don’t say anything. Their lips are swollen pink. They’re both flushed in the cheeks.  
Leaning down, Cam kisses at Toby’s neck, then bites at him, wanting to leave a hickey. Toby makes this sound, just this stuttered inhale, and Cam suddenly realises he’s got a major problem downstairs.  
He pulls back, but the hickey is already made. Out in the open and very obvious. There’s no way he can hide that with a hoodie. A scarf, maybe.  
“I can help with that.” Toby says, voice low. As if they have to be quiet.  
“With what?” Cam asks, delayed reaction. He cant stop looking at the hickey. Why does he like it so much? Is he having some kind of marking his territory shit? He’s never cared about it before. He’s given hickeys, but he mostly just thought they were weird.  
His inner drama is interrupted by fingers at the waistband of his jeans. They play around with the button, but don’t undo it. Cam’s breath catches as he realises what Toby is implying.  
“I-I mean...how will you know if you’re gay just from a kiss, right?”  
They end up switching places again, Cam on his back. He kicks off his shoes and shoves down his jeans. He goes to pull off his briefs, but stops. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows that doing this is a step further than anything he’s done before. Kissing guys is something a lot of guys do, whether drunk or as a dare or whatever. But blowjobs? He hesitates.  
Toby’s been watching him, looking nervous. He seems to be thinking the same thing. He bites his lip, and Cam watches him. While he’s doing it out of nerves, Cam can’t help but immediately imagine those lips around him.  
With a burst of adrenaline, he shoves down his briefs, and he can’t take it back. He’s on display, now. Lying there waiting. His confidence only lasts about ten seconds, then he wonders if he read Toby’s expression all wrong.  
He doesn’t have to worry for too long. Toby leans down and kisses him again. It’s surprisingly tender and sweet compared to the desperate edge of before.  
Then Toby wraps his hand around his cock, and Cam’s lips fall slack. Their lips disconnect, and he feels Toby pepper small kisses down his neck, then chest, then he disappears. Cam is about to open his eyes to see where he’s gone, when suddenly he’s surrounded by warmth and hot and wet.  
His hands fly to Toby’s hair as the boy takes him in.  
“F-fuck. Been a while.” Cam warns, but Toby doesn’t seem to care. He presses his tongue flat against the underside of his dick, and takes him down all the way.  
Cam’s hand fists into the sheets. He wants to last, but moving in with the guys the week before, he hasn’t really had much alone time yet, so it’s been a minute since he’s had any release.  
Even with his own hand.  
Toby starts blowing him with earnest, like he wants him to come. Cam doesn’t know why, but he’s never felt like this. He’s had blowjobs before, but he feels like he’s going to burst at the seams. He doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want this “helping bros out” thing to end yet.  
“Fuck, stop, Toby.” He says before he changes his mind. It feels phenomenal, but Cam doesn’t want to finish so early like a teenager during his first time.  
Toby immediately stops, then pulls completely away.  
“I’m sorry. It was too far. I shouldn’t have—fuck, sorry.” He starts to babble. Cam sits up, feeling a bit weird with his dick hanging out, but he leans forward and kisses him, shutting him up.  
“I want a turn. Before we end this. You have to make sure you like it the other way around as well.” He decides to say. It’s the only excuse he can think of.  
Toby just blinks in surprise.  
They switch places, and Toby undresses from the waist down. Settling between his legs, Cam realises he has no fucking clue what to do.  
He only has one reference, and it’s the faint memory of the gay porn he watched at like 16 or something stupid, when he wanted to know what it was. He had watched the whole thing, then never did it again, feeling awkward about it.  
He just goes for it. He goes in too fast, and gags. He feels weirdly embarrassed.  
“Take it slow.” Toby murmurs, and Cam nods.  
“I’m nervous. Don’t look at me.” Cam says, serious but trying to play it off as a joke.  
Toby grins and complies, looking up at the ceiling.  
Cam tries again, taking it slow. It’s weird. He sucks at just the tip for a bit, then does what Toby did, cause it felt amazing. He flattens his tongue and goes as far down as he can, tightening his mouth as much as he can.  
Toby’s back arches, and his mouth falls open.  
“Fuck, Cam.” He gasps, and Cam hums around his dick, turned on at the sound of Toby turned on. The extra vibrations cause Toby to let out the hottest little gaspy moan.  
Then, silence.  
Cam tries harder. He uses his hand to pump the parts he can’t reach, and he tightens his mouth. His jaw is sore, but he wants Toby to make more of those noises. He’s rock hard himself, leaking onto the bed.  
He glances up and finds Toby’s mouth shut, his eyebrows furrowed. He’s forcing himself to be quiet.  
Cam stops everything he’s doing and crawls up the bed.  
“Why’re you doing that?” He asks. Toby goes red, like he’s embarrassed.  
“I make too much noise. It’s weird.”  
“It’s hot, actually. F-for guys, I mean. Um, gay guys. They would love it. Don’t stop yourself for me.”  
He stays up there, and they kiss again. Ultimately, they decide to get each other off at the same time, their hands on each other’s dicks.  
The kiss doesn’t last long. Toby’s eyes flutter and he makes the hottest noises. Cam tries to kiss at his neck and make it even hotter but his movement falter as he gets close.  
“F-feels so—“ Cam’s words are cut off by a loud knock at the door. The boys freeze, and their eyes meet.  
“Oi, you guys in there? We got weed, boys!” It’s Mason.  
Suddenly, they both feel abruptly sober.  
Toby lurches up from the bed, and goes straight to the shower. Cam stands up and gets dressed as fast as he can, shoving his hand through his hair to try and fix it. He throws the clothes they shoved off into the closet. He turns on the tv and makes the mistake of not looking into the mirror before opening the door. Literally everyone else who came are outside the door.  
It’s quiet for a moment.  
“Did you just get fucked?” Swagger asks, and Cam’s stomach flips.  
“Was just sleeping actually. Toby’s in the shower.”  
The drunk feeling has worn completely off. The boys come into the room and they sit on the floor in a circle and pass around a bong. They always manage to find pot everywhere they go. He’s not surprised.  
Toby steps out of the shower twenty minutes later and joins in. He doesn’t smoke, but sits next to Matt and they talk about whatever. The boys poke him for info on who gave him the hickey, but Toby just laughs it off. Cam keeps looking at him, trying to figure out where they stand, but Toby is avoiding his eyes completely. He doesn’t once look in his direction. 

 

Hours later, it’s nearly 2AM when the others leave. After an extremely awkward silent ten minutes of cleaning up from the girly pillow fight they had and the pizza they ordered, they both change into sleep clothes. Which is just underwear. The way it should be. Any more and you’re either tangled up in clothes or too hot.  
Toby gets into bed first, faced away from the middle. He’s stock still as Cam gets in, facing his back.  
Any remnants of alcohol in their system is long worn off. This time, there is no passing out and pretending it didn’t happen. They can’t play around this. Cam knows this is probably the most serious thing they’ve dealt with so far. Just them two, anyway.  
“I think we should talk.” Cam murmurs quietly. Toby takes a deep breath and curls into himself a bit more. Like he’s trying to make himself into a ball.  
“What’s there to talk about?” He replies, playing dumb.  
“We had sex.”  
Toby turns to face him. Their faces are less than a foot away.  
“That wasn’t sex. Sex is a lot further than that. That was an experiment, remember?”  
Cam shrugs.  
“I know. We’ve never...I want...I just think we should talk so it isn’t awkward. You know, in the future.”  
Toby nibbles at the inside of his mouth nervously. Cam’s eyes drop to the movement. Nothing like a classic cockblock from your friends to make any small thing a turn on. Toby stops chewing his lip when he realises Cam is watching.  
“It won’t be awkward. You were helping me figure out if I’m gay. It doesn’t mean anything.”  
“So are you gay then?”  
“Go to sleep.”  
“Toby—“  
“Cameron. Drop it, please. We don’t need to talk about this, ever. We were drunk. It was a mistake, okay?”  
Cam doesn’t know what to say. This sour feeling curls in his stomach. The word. Mistake. It just feels so harsh. Like Toby wishes it hadn’t happened. Does he? Cam doesn’t want to push further and start a fight. They rarely fight but when they do it can last for quite a while. They’re on holiday, it should be happy.  
“Are we good?”  
“Of course.” Toby says, then rolls back the other way.  
They don’t say it much, but Cam feels like he needs to say it now.  
“Okay. Night. Love you.” He slips it in. Toby huffs a small laugh.  
“Love you too.” He says. They only say it in times like this. When the air is thick and needs some sweetness to cheer up the situation.  
Toby’s breathing deepens as he falls asleep within ten minutes.  
Cam can’t fall asleep for hours, mind racing. 

 

Toby’s moans fill the quiet room as Cam fucks into him. It’s not aggressive, it’s quite sweet. They move like puzzle pieces. Their fingers lock and Cam presses them to the bed. Toby looks up at him and tells him to fuck him harder— 

Cam wakes up with a jolt, covered in sweat and hard in his briefs. He’s alone in the room. He stands up and goes right into the shower. Once in, he wraps a hand around himself and pulls himself off, finally releasing the tension that was built up last night. As he does, he tries to think of girls. Any girl. Literally anyone. His hand starts to get tired. Suddenly, he remembers Toby’s lips wrapped around him last night, and he comes within seconds, gasping for a breath.  
“Fuck.” He whispers to himself, watching his shame swirl into the drain on the shower floor. He spends ten minute desperately trying to scrub the feeling off of him, but no matter how clean he gets he can’t stop thinking about it. He hasn’t had a dirty dream in forever, especially not one about someone he knows. They’re usually with celebrities or porn stars. The normal kind.  
He doesn’t get out until long after the water turns cold. 

 

They go back to the beach, to actually swim this time. They bring out the boogie boards and speakers for music. Toby busies himself with talking to literally everyone else but him.  
Cam knew they weren’t okay. Toby is the type to bottle up his feelings and pretend they aren’t there. When something happens, like he’s not feeling mentally okay, or a death in the family, he’ll seem fine for weeks, then it all comes out at once. He’s scary independent, and it’s frustrating.  
Especially now, when Cam is so confused and Toby is acting like nothing has happened between them.  
It always makes Toby angry, but Cam knows he’s going to have to confront him.  
After an hour or two of boogie boarding, they’re making sand castles. Cam stands up.  
“I’m going to get food. Toby, come with me.”  
Toby looks up from his spot in front of the castle he’s helping Jay with.  
“Um, can’t Mason help?”  
Said boy is buried under sand, just his head sticking out. Ryan and Swagger are packing the sand around his torso.  
“You know what everyone likes best. I need your expertise.” Cam says. It sounds convincing, he thinks. Toby doesn’t buy it. He narrows his eyes and looks around, but nobody is volunteering.  
With a huff, he stands. 

It’s quiet for a while. They walk side by side to the nearest place, some burger joint.  
“Toby—“  
“I thought we were dropping this.” He interrupts.  
“I thought I could, but I feel fucking weird every time I look at you.”  
“Well I’m sorry, okay? Just try to forget it and I’ll do the same.”  
Cam stops, causing Toby to stop too.  
“Ugh, I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t feel weird like I wish it didn’t happen. I feel weird because I wish we didn’t get interrupted.” His heart is racing with the confession. The sun is hitting Toby perfectly. Cam wants to kiss him.  
“Don’t do this to me, Cam. You can’t say shit like that.” Toby’s voice is low, almost angry.  
“It’s the truth! What happened, it was...I-I enjoyed—“  
“You enjoyed it because you were drunk. Now you’re confused because you like getting sucked off. Everyone does, it doesn’t mean you’re gay. Don’t say that kind of stuff to me, not after all this time.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
Toby sighs, rubbing at his face.  
“Look, I’m not going to let this ruin us like it almost did last time. We just need to forget. This is the exact reason I don’t get drunk. Just pretend it never happened, okay?”  
Cam thought this would help, but he’s just more confused now.  
“What do you mean the last time? That was just a peck, we didn’t even care.”  
“That’s not what...just drop it, please? You’ve never been gay, and you never will be. I’ve always known that, and I’m sorry what happened last night happened. We enjoyed it because we were drunk. There’s no feelings here. We don’t want to kiss sober.”  
He does, he wants to say, but he’s never seen Toby like this. The boy seems distraught, like this is really bringing him down.  
They continue walking. Before they pass up a narrow alleyway, Cam pulls Toby in, and presses him against the wall.  
Toby opens his mouth, probably to curse at him, but Cam leans in close. Their lips brush, a tease of what could be. The words die on Toby’s tongue. He freezes.  
“No feelings here? Bullshit.” Cam whispers.  
Feeling confident, he finally kisses him. It’s like fireworks. Not to be cheesy, or anything. It just is. It’s nothing like any kisses Cam has had before. While he remembers last might, it’s still blurry. Now, he’s completely sober, and he still wants Toby just as much. He wants too much. He wants everything.  
Toby kisses back for a minute, then suddenly shoves him back. He thuds against the other wall of the narrow alleyway.  
“Fuck you, Cam. Yes, okay? There’s some feelings I have. Have you know for years? Have you been waiting for something like this to happen just so you could take the piss? You were the last person...I never thought you the type to take advantage just to be mean.” He storms off.  
Cam stays at his spot against the wall, shocked. No matter how many times he goes over the words he’s just heard, he still doesn’t understand. Take advantage?  
Did Toby never feel the same?

 

This time, Cam is glad Toby isn’t looking at him, because he feels so awkward that he doesn’t want to look at him back. Toby makes some excuse about Cam snoring in his sleep (which he doesn’t) so Sam will switch with him. The rest of the week is sour. They don’t talk to each other. They talk to the group together, but don’t aim any words directly to the other.  
Cam’s never felt more stupid in his life. With all of his confusion, he never even thought about if Toby feels the same. He clearly doesn’t. What if the experiment lead Toby to realise he’s not even into guys in the first place? And here’s Cam, acting like he deserves to be with him, blind to the fact that it’s clearly one sided.  
He wants to apologise, but he doesn’t want to make it worse. He’s so ashamed that when they finally fly back home, he spends the first few days holed up in his room, listening out his door to make sure nobody’s in the hall so he can go to the toilet.

 

But Toby’s his best friend. When Cam laughs at a video online, he immediately stands up to go show it to the other, but remembers and sits back down. The other boys just aren’t him. When he’s feeling stuck with no inspiration, they don’t tell him to “get the fuck over it and get that content” as Toby does.  
He loves the boys, don’t get him wrong. It’s just, he’s told Toby things that nobody else in existence knows.  
He can’t sit still for long. He has to try to make it right.  
He puts out a “best Toby moments” video, with some recent stuff he never uploaded and some classic moments with him. He even goes on a spiel at the end about how great his friend is, and encourages everyone to subscribe to him.  
After the upload finishes, Cam refreshes the page every ten minutes until he sees Toby has commented.  
It’s his usual cheeky kind of comment. Some “that Toby guy is great” or something.  
To everyone, it’s just a usual upload. 

It comes to a boiling point, eventually. Cam just outright storms into Toby’s room and plops down on the bed. Toby pulls out his headphones and raises an eyebrow.  
“Did someone die?” He asks. Cam doesn’t know if he’s joking or not.  
“We need to talk. Look I’m not the best at apologising seriously, but I’m trying here. Back in Florida, I was just so blinded by the confusion of the situation that I didn’t think about whether or not you wanted that with me, let alone any guys in general. All I could think about was finishing what we started. I was stupid, and I wish I had paid more attention. I’ve been trying to figure everything out, but I just don’t even know who I am. I want to kiss sober, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t realise you didn’t want to.”  
“What? I thought...I thought you knew I liked you so you lead me on like as a game.”  
“What?”  
“You have feelings for me?”  
Cam fiddles his thumbs nervously.  
“I don’t know if I’m into guys or not, I just know that I want you. All the time.”  
His confidence is starting to seep away. He had psyched himself up for this, but now he’s just nervous that his confession will just gross Toby out.  
“Now, after all this time? After I finally accepted...god, really Cam?” Toby rubs at his eyes in frustration.  
“Accepted what?”  
“Look, this is terrible timing...I’m seeing someone.”  
A pit forms in Cam’s stomach.  
“Oh...who?”  
“Someone I met at Starbucks before the trip. He um, he bought my coffee because he liked my shirt. We started texting the day we left for the trip and I’ve seen him a few times since we got back. We really hit it off, you know?” Toby’s smiling, but in a sad sympathetic kind of way. It’s literally the exact thing Cam’s been having nightmare daydreams about. He’s been rejected before, sure, but not by a guy. Not the first guy. Not Toby.  
“Oh...um. I-I’m happy for you.” Cam says, forcing a smile.  
It’s awkward. It’s never been this awkward before.  
“I miss you. This sucks. I wish it was like it was before.” Cam admits. It’s not exactly fully true. Before, he never even imagined the possibility of being anywhere intimate with Toby.  
Who knows, maybe he is gay? Maybe he’s too hung up on Toby when it’s just the male part that he wants.  
He decides right then to do an experiment of his own. 

 

Not only has Cam never been to a gay club before, but he’s just mostly terrified of the dance floor. He’s never seen so many men touching each other before.  
“You’re new.” Someone says. It’s not a question, but Cam nods anyway. Cam’s always been the tall one, but this guys got a good few inches on him, not to mention the biceps he’s sporting. He’s freakishly attractive, with a great smile and skin the colour of caramel.  
“Derek.”  
“Cameron.” He says before he remembers he shouldn’t tell strangers in gay bars his real name.  
“So, Cameron, you here to get over someone, or are you straight and looking for an experiment?”  
“Um, kind of both, actually. How’d you know?”  
“You look the part. Here, I’ll buy you a drink. I’m sure I can help you with those problems.”

Derek’s ‘help’ turns out to consist of taking a cab to his place and kissing him the moment they get through the doorway.  
Cam’s not used to being manhandled. Most girls he’s been with always had him take the lead, and with what little he and Toby did, there were no roles. They were like one.  
Derek is definitely the dominant type. He’s got Cam pressed up against the wall and he’s kissing him fiercely.  
It’s nice. It’s not bad at all. In fact, he enjoys it.  
And yet, when Derek starts to kiss at his neck, Cam thinks of Toby. As they shed their clothes, he thinks of Toby. As he officially loses his gay virginity, he thinks of Toby the entire time. 

The next morning, Derek cooks him breakfast to send him off on. Cam sits on his countertop and nibbles on bacon. He doesn’t regret it, really. In fact, it was incredibly pleasurable. He just wishes he had saved it. His gay virginity, that is.  
“Who’s the guy?”  
“What?” Cam is startled out of his own thoughts.  
“The guy you haven’t stopped thinking about since we met.” Derek doesn’t look offended. He’s smiling, leaning against the adjacent counter.  
“Um...my best friend. We had a little thing during a trip and now he’s seeing someone else.” It sounds stupid out loud. He feels like a school girl with her first crush.  
“Meet the guy. Scope out the competition. You can’t make someone have feelings for you but enough kindness can lead to anything.”  
Cam hums thoughtfully. 

 

Cam suggests the idea to Toby a few times, until the boy gives in and finally invites the mystery coffee man to dinner one night. They haven’t really actually used the dining table for a formal meal, so they figure now is a good time to start.  
After a bit of bickering over cooking, Swagger suggests they just order from the homecooked meal place in town so they don’t have to do anything. It’s kind of perfect.  
When the guy arrives, Toby adjusts the ends of his sweater five times while the guy pays his taxi. Cam knows because he’s watching him.  
Scoping out the competition should be easy enough. See what this guy has that he doesn’t. Certainly not the years of knowledge and friendship he does. He counts it as a point to himself already. With a basic name like James, surely he can’t be all that amazing. 

So, the guy’s amazing.  
He’s a bit older, maybe by five years or so, and he owns a restaurant chain, so he’s jacked. His hair is black and slicked back and he’s got a great beard. He’s shorter than Cam, but not by much. Two inches, maybe.  
Cam figures someone like him has to have a con with all of these pros.  
Nope. He’s a proper gentleman, kissing Toby on the cheek as a greeting when he first comes in, before shaking everyone’s hand in the room as if he’s meeting the parents.  
Even worse, he’s got a great sense of humour, and he’s incredibly charming. All of Cam’s hopes and dreams die during those two hours. The way Toby laughs at his jokes, and blushes when he compliments him on how great his hair looks. Cam doesn’t have that kind of confidence. To just say stuff like that. As a joke, maybe. Not seriously. 

After James leaves, everyone says they approve, doing a whole bit about being Toby’s parents meeting the boyfriend for the first time. Cam lingers around until the fuss is done and the guys leave to their respectable rooms.  
“What about you? Do you approve?” Toby asks, still smiling, high from just the presence of the dude.  
Cam attempts a smile, and hopes it doesn’t come across as a grimace.  
“Yeah. He’s definitely everything you could want. He’s um...he’s very lucky.”  
“You mean I’m lucky?” Toby asks, eyebrows furrowing.  
“No.” Cam says, leaving it at that. He turns around and heads up to his room. He’s never felt this way. He had Toby in his arms and he let him slip away because he was too scared.  
He sits in his room for a while, not moving, and eventually stops feeling sorry for himself. He comes to the decision to feel happy for him. Cam could never be that type of guy that James is. He doesn’t have the confidence, or the carefree attitude, or a chain of restaurants feeding his wallet.  
With a sigh, Cam sits up and decides to forget the way he feels. Toby doesn’t want to be with him, and he’s happy. That makes Cam happy, seeing him happy. That’s all that matters. 

 

 

Three months pass before Toby receives the pictures of screenshots. Screenshots of messages and pictures exchanged between two people. It only takes one phone call to James to confirm.  
That’s how Cam finds him. Sat on the floor with the messages open on his iPad in front of him, tears silently streaming down his face. He hardly cries, so it’s immediately alarming.  
Cam rushes into the room and it doesn’t take but half of the screenshot opened up for him to realise what’s happened.  
“I’ll fucking kill him.” Cam stands up, but Toby stops him with a hand on his wrist.  
“Don’t...don’t leave. I need...” he trails off, then covers his face with his hands. Cam knows it’s hard for him to show this much emotion, but something like this would cause the hardest person to break down. His anger dissolves as he gets back onto the floor and pulls Toby close. They don’t hug much anymore, so Cam’s heart is racing. He blames in on the adrenaline. He hates that he thinks it, but cheating is quite the con for how many pros that guy had. Sorta cancels out all of his pros. When they hug, Toby finally just lets himself cry, clinging onto him like a lifeline.  
“Why say he loved me? When this has been going on the whole time? I-I wanted to move in with him. I’m so stupid—“  
“Shut the fuck up. Don’t you dare blame yourself. This isn’t your fault.” Cam holds him tighter, as if he can protect him from his pain. He’s never wanted to kill someone before, so it’s a new feeling. Over Toby’s shoulder, Cam sends the screenshots to the rest of the boys. He doesn’t need to add a message. They can take care of it. Cam just wants to make Toby’s pain disappear. 

 

It sounds horrible, but there’s nothing like a cheating scandal to not only ruin a guy’s career, but to rekindle a broken friendship.  
Toby’s been incredibly down ever since it happened, and by the puffy eyes indication when he’s done, he only cries in the shower. The rest of the time, he’s streaming nearly nonstop. Just working his ass off. While everyone knows work is the best therapy for heartbreak, Cam knows he’s only doing it so that he doesn’t have to think about what’s happened. On stream, he’s his usual self, like nothing has happened. He streams all day, and sleeps for incredible amounts of hours.  
And yet, they are almost normal again. When he’s feeling down, he comes and crawls into Cam’s bed and they watch shit movies. They don’t talk about it, of course, but it’s what they always used to do. Before Florida.  
It’s nice, but Cam knows Toby’s nearly bursting at the seams. Since the first day, he hasn’t spoken a word about what happened. He disabled comments on his Instagram, he started getting Sam to read his business email after getting too many news reporters wanting the full story on why he exposed the well known restaurant owner. Well, well known in the surrounding areas. Cam never knew who he was before. Just saying.  
Anyway.  
He knows it’ll come to a point soon, when Toby finally decides to throw away the stuff James got him. When he finally comes to terms with what has happened and realises he’s strong enough to move on.  
For now, Cam doesn’t rush it. He waits and does everything a normal friend would do. 

He doesn’t have to wait for long, because he gets an idea. 

“Remember the time you guys smashed all those plates and stuff at that place?”  
“Yeah.” Toby replies, mostly invested in what looks like some random .io game on his phone. Cam gently takes the device from him. The opponents are always bots, anyway.  
“I got you something. C’mon.”  
Toby reluctantly follows him to the car, where Cam drives him to a friends house he met through Mason a while back.  
In his backyard he has a tennis court. More importantly, a tennis ball shooting machine.  
When Cam hands Toby the racquet, he immediately recognises what he’s meant to do.  
“Why are we doing this. I’m tired, Cam.” He does definitely look tired. The bags under his eyes have gotten drastically bad. He gives Cam this look, and he almost gives in, but he knows it’ll be good for him.  
“Just do it, Toby. Stop thinking so much. Let it out.” Cam jogs to the machine and turns it on, then goes to the side of the court to observe.  
At first, Toby only puts in half effort, not even really swinging the racquet, just letting the balls fly into it.  
“That all you got?” Cam yells over the sound of the machine.  
After twenty balls, Toby actually tries, swinging at the balls in earnest. After fifty, he’s full on yelling with each swing, anger pouring out. There’s only 75 balls in the machine, so when it’s over, Toby drops the racquet and puts his hands on his knees in exhaustion. Cam stands up and walks towards him.  
Toby stand up and grins at him for the first time in a while, but it quickly turns to tears. Cam expected this. He embraces him close. Toby only cries for a minute, before pulling away and wiping his tears away.  
“Thank you. I really needed to get that out of my system.”  
Puffy and pink from his tears, Toby looks gorgeous in the setting sunlight. Cam doesn’t think before reaching out, wiping a tear the other boy missed. Toby looks up at him for a brief moment, before standing on his tip toes and kissing him.  
Cam’s shocked to his core, but he recovers quickly, arms circling Toby’s waist, leaning down so he doesn’t have to stand on his tip toes.  
Toby’s hands make their way to his hair, where they hold on almost desperately. Cam’s wanted this for what feels like years, but is really just four months since the Florida trip. He’s wanted this everyday since that trip, and yet he pulls away.  
“Let’s go home.”

When Cam falls into bed, Toby follows. Their legs tangle, and they lay facing each other.  
“I have to make sure. It’s only been a few weeks. I can’t be your rebound. I can’t wake up tomorrow to you regretting it again.”  
Toby’s eyebrows furrow. He looks unsure, and its answer enough. Cam leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead.  
“Let’s sleep.”

 

Another week passes before Cam wakes up in the middle of the night to Toby crawling into his bed. It’s too dark to see him, but he knows it’s Toby. The boy crawls onto his lap and feels around until he finds Cam’s face.  
“Tob—“ their lips meet. The kiss is sweet, and short lived. Like a hello. Toby starts to talk the second he pulls away.  
“You could never be a rebound to me. I’ve been in love with you since that day in school when you gave me your hoodie so my hair wouldn’t get messed up in the rain, even though you were wearing a white shirt so everyone called you Nipples once the rain soaked it.”  
Cam’s heart races. Toby knows it, too, because his hand is on his chest, right above the organ.  
Cam wishes he can see him, but he thinks maybe the darkness it what is giving Toby the courage to say his feelings.  
“That was so long ago. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You’ve always seemed so painfully straight. Up until the Florida trip, I didn’t think you even could feel for a guy. Let alone me. You’re so...” he trails off, voice shaky. Cam reaches out blindly until he finds Toby’s hand, and he holds it.  
“You’re so kind. And patient. You never pressured me to break it off with James. You never made me feel bad for rejecting you. You’re hilarious, all of our friends are hilarious, and honestly if it weren’t for improv in school you’d probably never talk to someone like me.”  
Cam gets the usual daily urge to kill James again. He’s never seen Toby with such little confidence. Such little self worth.  
“Don’t you notice that 80% of my videos are you? You’re the heart of our group. You’re more funny than I’ll ever be. Im just some awkward too-tall guy who’s oblivious. I’d kill to have half of the confidence you do. You’ve worn actual heeled boots in public, and I worry about which t shirt to wear everyday. God, I wish you could see yourself in my eyes. See how much I love—“  
He’s once again interrupted, but he’s not complaining.  
The kiss gets heated fairly quickly. Toby’s already straddling him, so it’s easy to have him lean forward so he can kick the duvet off of the bed.  
They make haste to remove their clothes, feeling each other in the darkness.  
“Fuck...I want...” Toby stops short, breath hot against Cam’s neck.  
“Tell me what you want.”  
“I wanna ride you.”  
Something hot curls in Cam’s stomach.  
“I don’t have—“ he suddenly realised he’s less than prepared for this. That time with Derek, the guy had everything.  
“I’ll be right back.” Toby murmurs.  
Cam shivers with the lack of body warmth as Toby sneaks down the hall ass naked to his own room, then back.  
He comes back in, and Cam hears him lock the door, then immediately stub his toe on his bed frame.  
They erupt in laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation as Toby crawls back into bed. They’re both still smiling when their lips meet again.  
Cam hears some weird noises, then Toby’s breathing starts to stutter.  
“What’re you doing?” He asks, confused. It’s fucking pitch black in here.  
“Opening myself up.” Toby says. Cam wants to see him so bad.  
“Lemme do it. I never have.”  
“Fuck, okay, here.” He squirts what Cam guesses is lube on his fingers, then guides his hand back to his ass.  
“Use two.” Toby whispers, so he does, pressing in two fingers. It’s definitely different. He remembers the feeling of Derek doing this to himself, but it’s a lot different doing it to someone else. It’s a lot tighter than girls. He moves his fingers like he would if he was fingering a girl. After a minute, he presses in a third.  
“Tell me where your spot is.” Cam murmurs. He wishes he had read up on this, feeling awkward having to ask.  
“Push all the way in and curl your fingers towards you.”  
Cam does, and when his fingers hit something in Toby, the boy moans.  
It’s so hot, so Cam keeps doing it.  
“Stop before I come.” Toby says, tapping at Cam’s collarbone.  
Cam pulls his fingers out, carelessly wiping them on the sheets. Toby shuffles around a moment, before Cam feels him roll a condom onto him. After he’s done, Cam feels Toby position above him.  
“It’s a lot tighter than girls, so just try not to bust a nut in 10 seconds.” Toby says. Cam’s laughing is cut abruptly short when Toby starts to sink down onto him.  
He was right, it’s incredibly tight. And very warm. Cam’s hands tighten on Toby’s thighs. When he bottoms out, he stops him from moving for a minute.  
“Holy shit.” He whispers, and Toby chuckles.  
He starts slow, just little thrusts up and down, but then gets into it, properly riding him. He starts to make these fucking hot noises. Midway through, Cam reaches over and yanks on his bedside lamp, illuminating the room in dim light.  
He takes it all in. Toby’s stopped in surprise, cheeks pink.  
“You’re so...I needed to see you.”  
Toby nods in understanding and gets back into the motions. Eventually, his thighs start to shake.  
Cam immediately rolls them over. He holds Toby’s legs up and fucks into him just like in his dream during the Florida trip.  
Toby moans and clutches desperately at the sheets. Cam watches him, sweat pooling at his hairline. He’s never been so turned on in his life.  
He’s getting close, so he reaches down and starts pulling Toby off at the same time. The boy gasps.  
Within ten seconds they’re both coming. 

Cam pulls out and ties the condom, tossing it in the bin. Toby is still laying there, catching his breath. Cam wipes the semen off the boy’s stomach with the briefs he was wearing.  
Laying next to him, he presses a kiss to his cheek.  
“W-was it good?” He asks, nervous all of a sudden.  
Toby smiles and rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, of course. I’ve wanted that for so long.”  
Cam smiles back, brushing Toby’s hair back from his forehead.  
“We should probably shower.”  
So they do. They sneak down the hall to the toilets and wash each other’s hair. It’s incredibly cheesy but they love it.  
When they’re done, they open the door to find Swagger waiting. He looks tired, then suddenly awake, looking them up and down. He sees their swollen lips and how they are both in nothing but towels.  
“Well, can’t say I’m surprised. Congrats boys!” He says, then heads into the restroom.  
They go back to the room and put on some briefs.  
“My sheets are fucked lets go to yours.”  
So they do. They go to Toby’s room and crawl into his bed.  
“The viewers are gonna flip when they find out,” Toby says when they are settled in, “how’re we gonna tell them?”  
They think for a while, then Cam has an idea. 

 

A week later, Toby’s in the middle of streaming. Cam stands outside his door. He hasn’t even told his family. Only the people in this house know. He’s incredibly nervous, but excited at the same time.  
He hypes himself up, then goes into the room.  
“Got you a cookie, baby.” He says loudly. Toby turns and grins. Cam approaches his desk and sets down the cookie, then bends down and kisses him right there on stream.  
“Looks like everyone knows, now.” Toby says. Cam glances at the chat, finds it filled with thousands of hearts and capitol letters as everyone screams about what just happened.  
“Love you.” He says, grinning ear to ear as he leaves the room.  
“Love you too!” Toby calls back.  
Cam pulls up the stream on his phone, and finds Toby nonstop smiling for five minutes after he’s left as he answers questions from the chat.  
It’s a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
